


Confession

by Nainah (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nainah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami doesn't know when it happened. When his shadow became his light. The beacon to which he looked too whenever he felt lost, tired and drowning in a sea of tribulations, expectations and hopes. There were times, of course, when he would loose sight of his companion, when his mind would become overrun with memories of America, of his brother, of a family left behind, but then he'd pop up from nowhere and kagami would wonder why he ever had anything to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> While this isn't my first ever fanfiction, it is my first work on Ao3 as well as being my first work in the fandom... Don't be too harsh ._.

Kagami doesn't know when it happened. When his shadow became his light. The beacon to which he looked too whenever he felt lost, tired and drowning in a sea of tribulations, expectations and hopes. There were times, of course, when he would loose sight of his companion, when his mind would become overrun with memories of America, of his brother, of a family left behind, but then he'd pop up from nowhere and kagami would wonder why he ever had anything to worry about. 

Kuroko appeared small, delicate even and kagami always marvelled at the sheer power the blue haired male harboured within. He was intelligent. Strong. A rock that kagami could lean on during crunch time of a game, or the reconciliation of him and his brother. Kagami was enamoured. He was smitten by the sheer determination he possessed, the constant need to do better. Kuroko pushed him in ways he had never been pushed before. Even now, stood at the top of a beach side hiking trail, the sun making patterns through the leaves of the surrounding trees above them, a trickle of friends making their way down the pass below him, kagami was being pushed in a way he never though he would. 

"Kuroko" kagami called, determined to see this through to the end. 

"Hmm?" Kuroko turned to look up at kagami from his place further down the trail. With one hand still on the railing, kuroko smiled, and it only took that. That small upturn at the corner of kuroko's lips was enough to turn kagami into and awkward pile of flustered stuttering. 

"C-can I talk to y-you for a second?" Kagami cursed himself for sounding like such a fool. He couldn't help it, the scene before him was picturesque, his beacon shrouded in shadow, only illuminated by small specks of filtered sunlight against the backdrop of an ocean as blue as his eyes. The sky a poor imitation of the cerulean locks of hair atop his head. Kagami found himself rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. "Alone, I mean" 

Kuroko frowned in confusion, his lips unintentionally forming a pout that had Kagamis heart palpitating almost painfully. Despite his confusion and the growing distance between them and their team, Kuroko nodded, forever a man of silence, and stepped up to stand in front of Kagami, "what is it Kagami-Kun?" He inquired and Kagami squirmed internally, what indeed?

Kagami cleared his throat, trying to push down the lump that had lodged itself there quite happily. _Damn it!_ Kagami swore _you're acting like some kinda shuttering school girl! Grow some goddam balls idiot!_

Kuroko furrowed his brows, looking at kagami oddly, and the red head flushed when he realised he had been grimacing, contorting his face in a way that was embarrassing, "Kagami-Kun... We're gonna loose the team..." _do you mind just spitting it out already_

"Okay okay, just give me a second will ya!" Kagami begged, clearing his throat yet again, "look, this is gonna sound weird, a-and I hope I don't freak you out too much. Actually, there's a good chance you will get freaked out, so I guess it's better to say I hope you don't decide to kill me afterwords- heh, that's if I don't kill myself first from embarrassm- Ow! The heck was that for?" Kagami wheezed out, clutching at his side where kuroko had jabbed him suddenly. 

"Kagami-Kun was rambling" Kuroko said bluntly, his face the usual mask of indifference, "it was annoying"

"You little shit!" Kagami clenched his fists, questioning his sanity for the millionth time since realising his crush on the shorter male, "I don't know why I'm even doing this..."

"Doing what?" 

"Nothing" kagami grumbled. 

"You called me back for nothing?" 

"No"

"Then spit it out already!" 

"It's not that easy!"

"I can just go then" kuroko stated, and turned away. 

"Wait!"

"What are you trying to do?"

"Confess my goddamn love to a jerk like you!" _there, I said it!_

Oh god. 

Kagami's eyes widened and his face developed a shade of red that could rival that of his hair. That was not the way he had planned for this scenario to play out, and he prayed to whatever deity that would listen, to save him from anymore potential jabs kuroko was sure to send his way. 

Instead, kuroko just stared at him, his eyes uncharacteristically wide and kagami feared he had broken his shorter companion. That is, until said companion seemed to gather himself enough to march determinedly over to him. Kagami swore under his breath, closing his eyes, instinctively curling in on himself to shield against any potential harm. 

What he got instead were a set of hands gripping at his collar, pulling him down, and then a pair of soft lips against his. The touch was fleeting, so fast that once it was over and kagami's shirt was released, the taller man stared down at kuroko speechless, questioning weather or not he had imagined those few seconds of contact. 

Kuroko just looked at him, seemingly unbothered by Kagami's sudden confession nor the kiss the red head had convinced himself was real. 

"Y-you just-just, y-you-" kagami spluttered, pointing at Kuroko accusingly before finally wheezing out, "kissed me!" 

"Of course i did, I like you too" kuroko shrugged like it was nothing, "plus, kagami-Kun just made me a lot richer"

"Oh" kagami said dumbly before furrowing his brows in confusion, "wait, richer?" 

"Kise and Aomine-Kun said that kagami-kun was 'too much of a little bitch to confess before the end of break' I had more faith" Kuroko explained simply, turning away from a dumbstruck Kagami in order to finally attempt to catch up to their team (who were far enough to be out if sight by now) 

"W-wait a second!" So you knew? You _all_ knew?" Kagami spluttered, staring at kuroko's still retreating back, "hey! Kuroko! Wait for me you bastard!" He shouted, hurrying after the blunette who's lips were quirked up in a smug smile.


End file.
